Narsil Andaron
Background Narsil was a Gray''' Elf' who was born to Nareth' and Edrel Andaron in Telcharien, which he described to be "a white city on a hill by the sea". He came from a rich family, and was able to afford education as a carpenter. After a short time serving in the Telcharien Militia, he became the head shipwright of Telcharien. He is presumed to have died in one of the many '''dragon attacks on the city. History Narsil awoke in Liba Riveni on 28th Slate, 281. He wandered Liba Riveni for some time, then came to Rakust Dosim with only an iron helmet, some apples, and a rusty iron blade he found buried in the shore of one of the lakes in Liba Riveni. He would acquire his first set of armor there, a simple adamant mail suit. He would also find his future bow, The Raven's Wing, among an assortment of old tools. While he was staying there, Rakust Dosim was attacked by goblins. While defending the fortress with some others, he was shot in the eye, but would be saved by Naminari Valona. After, while still staying in the fortress, he was befriended by Thilo Foraemir, who taught him brewing. When he returned to Liba Riveni, he built his first boat, The Floating Pavillion, as his home. He would also meet fellow nautical enthusiast and former privateer Achlys Erinyes Demeter, which he instantly took a liking to. They would work together to build the Airship Dock, which was situated on the central mountain of Liba Riveni. He would then see a great increase of elves appearing there, and some of them would become his friends. He would also become the treasurer of the artisan's guild, although he would do little for it, and get fired after a time. He would also study brewing under Thilo Foraemir again, and perfect absinthe, discover cheap white wine, and discover draconic fumes. In return, he often helped Thilo when he was called to treat people who were injured, and so learned basic medical skill. He would learn more from Naminari Valona. When Shalak Irontower took control of Rakust Dosim, he fought to protect Liba Riveni and Petrichor. After some time, a watchful peace began, but during an attempt to clear some of the forest around the world spine, misdirection and intervention of some of Shalak's allies caused the forest to burn down, and the portal to be destroyed. He would be one of the people to escape. In the aftermath, he witnessed Ahmilahk's failed attempt to necromance one of the fatalities, and would assist in subduing the fire spirit that was summoned. After that, many of the residents, including Narsil, would try various ceremonies to relink the portal. Ahmilahk's was one of them, and he, Thilo, Pope Dorsal, and Ahmilahk would try to relink it using glass staves, which he made. During the middle of the ceremony, an anvil, presumably thrown by one of Shalak's allies, hit Thilo, breaking his ribs. Narsil and Naminari would treat him. After the portal was reconnected by Auralaux, he lived near the world spine for a time, and was given charge of constructing fortifications. During his time there, he would be involved in a conspiracy to overthrow the Warden, and become a double agent for Duredict. He soon realized that he was on the wrong side, and quit. He would continue to provide informtion to the Warden, however. After that, he would go on to live a quiet life in his new house on land, and be a frequent visitor to the Ox and Rooster, which there were often parties in. He would also contribute to the pinniped soup and taste it. At the end of the world, he would head to Thol Istrath with a group of other people. He stumbled on the narrow bridge however, but was pulled back by Thilo, repaying his debt for saving him. He would go on to survive, and go into the great unknown. Death Survived world 3, unknown. Skills and Belongings Narsil was an Elf, so he has all the skills and abilities of one. He could also shoot well, and it is said that he could drive a nail into a plank with one hit. In Techarien, he learned basic smithing, and he also offered repairs in Liba Riveni, and was one of the only elves to do so. He also was the only person aside from Gorog Ullek and possibly Buk'ets Ke'blar to know how to make perfect Absinthe. Narsil had no notable artifacts of his own make, but he possessed the following artifacts: Darksoul the Hate-Edge - '''A dark sword, inlaid with fiery stones, it bears the inscription: ''My emotions are black like my heart, my tears have all dried into RAGE. I wont get betrayed, now I am the betrayer. The darkness in my heart is too strong, I'll show Stacy I'm not a loser. ''Narsil renamed the sword to Anguirel, which was the name of a famous sword of old and roughly "Darksteel" in Telcharan. He also possessed several important non-artifact items, including: '''The Raven's Wing - '''A great bow of dwarf make, inlaid with horn. It was used to kill '''Brother, a void servant. 'Spider Silk Chainmail - '''A set of mail make of durable spider silk, light yet effective, though Narsil regarded it as more of a collectors item. Gallery Beer.png|''Narsil guarding some of Achlys's ale from Thilo. Yes.png|''Narsil with Achlys and Blair.'' Circleofelf2.png|''Narsil and friends.'' 731C928A-1FAB-478C-8529-27753984BEB6.jpeg|Another rendition of Narsil. Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Category:BW World 3 Characters